What happens in the library, stays in the library?
by Trisgranger98
Summary: things between them are complicated, but when they are alone their world changes completly.
1. what happens in the library stays there?

What happens in the library, stays in the library?

POV Hermione

It was dinner time, but, unlike others, I was in the library. I was looking for a potions book that would allow Harry, Ron and I to transform us into any other person, but my research wasn't going any good. I had been there for, probably, more than six hours. A few hours ago Harry and Ron promised me that if I wasn't in the Great Hall for dinner they would bring it to me so I could it a little bit; so when I heard someone saying out loud my name I assumed that it was one of them. But it wasn't like that.

\- Draco? What are you doing here? – I told him very dryly. I was very mad at him for what he had told me some days before.

\- What's wrong? Can't I be here? A filthy mud blood is prohibiting me to stay in the school library?

\- Listen to me you spoiled boy, I've just asked you what where you doing here, I haven't prohibited you anything or I've told you anything so you could insult me. The library is really big, why don't you go somewhere else? – I tried to sound as sharp as possible; I couldn't permit that that racist boy made me feel so bad for being who I was and for coming from where I come from.

\- The truth is that this hasn't turned out as I thought.

\- What?

Suddenly Draco Malfoy's cheeks turned red and his eyes, that normally they would intimidate you, now they were the opposite, his eyes were shy and insecure.

\- I haven't seen you in the dining room and I've thought that maybe you would be hungry, so I've brought you some food.

From his robe a napkin came out, and it wrapped something, by the context I supposed it was food. Without looking at me he left it on he table that was in front of me and he left. When I was alone among the shelves I opened the napkin and I found some potatoes, a grilled chicken thigh and a piece of pumpkin cake. I ate it all very quickly, it hadn't been until the first piece of potato came into my mouth that I didn't realise how hungry I was.

Once I finished I started to cross all the corridors, I sought and didn't find; there was something inside me that pushed me to go faster and faster, I ended running and moving my head right and left. When I found it I stopped immediately. When I found him I was breathless and it made it difficult for me to react.

\- You're here! – He said to me, letting out a little smile in his face. – How did you know that I hadn't left?

\- The door. It hasn't made any sound, if you had left then it would've sound.

His look, smiling, avoided my eyes and he stood there looking at his feet. In that moment I realised that even if he was the heir of slytherin, he wouldn't be able to kill all the muggle-borns of the school, he wasn't as bad as he pretended to be.

He stopped looking at his feet and he set his eyes on mine. I had never paid attention to the greyness of his eyes, it made them so unique. Suddenly I felt how a trembling hand stroked my hand, then my arm and after, my cheek. I noticed a tingling sensation in all the parts were he had touched me. He took a step forward, letting less space between us, and like that two times more, leaving as little space between us that the end of our noses touched. I was really nervous, never had I lived a moment like that. Never had I felt butterflies in my stomach. I had never kissed a boy.

Without taking his eyes of me, with a hand he stroked my cheek, and with the other one he grabbed my face and pulled me closer to him. We shut our eyes and in that moment I felt an explosion inside me. I was a very humid and passionate kiss. I felt the need of having him closer, so I grabbed him by his waist and I took him closer to me.

I'll never know how much longer would have that kiss gone, because its end arrived with the interruption of Harry and Ron that came into the library shouting my name.

\- What do we do now? What shall we say?- I asked him, scared as death and separating me from him.

The happiness of his eyes had turned off, the proximity feeling that I had felt before had disappeared. Now I felt him far and cold. My friends arrived were we were. Because they hadn't seen what happened before, they didn't notice nothing strange with the posture that Draco was having with me. The boy that before was smiling at me and kissing me now was looking at me with indifference. They looked at him with anger and they got me by my arm and took me away from him without letting me say goodbye.


	2. a Herbology dance

A herbology dance

POV Draco

"What have I done!?" this words didn't stop bumbling inside my head. I just had given my first kiss and I had given it to that mud-blood of Hermione Granger. No one should know that, it would be a dishonour for the family if this was known. But the pain I was feeling it wasn't for that, it was for what Hermione said:

\- What do we do now? What shall we say?

I didn't make her as a girl that pays attention to what people says. That was one of the things that made me like her, she was loyal to herself, but now it seemed like if it wasn't like that at all. She was scared of what people might think about us. That hurt me.

Some days past and we had barely seen each other, and when that happened it was in class so we couldn't talk too much. But even if there was a chance I tried to avoid her, I didn't talk to her and I showed up to be the most distant person I could. Until one day, in herbology class, Miss Sprout called us so we could clean the class when it had ended.

\- Be careful with the plants at the end of the class and above all do not touch the madrakes, I need them safe and sound so the potion works. – And said that, she left the class.

We were alone, she and I, inside the greenhouse. The first minutes were very quiet and tens. At the end I decided to initiate a conversation to know why it affected her so much to be known what was between us.

\- Listen, about what happened the other day, I don't understand why you got so freaked out at the end, I don't get it.

\- What did you expected me to do? It was Harry and Ron the ones looking out for me, and you three don't get along together, how do you think that they would have reacted if they had seen us? And otherwise, you could be the heir of Slytherin and that scares them.

\- Do you also think that I've opened the secret chamber?

\- I don't know what to believe. But if you had done it I don't think that what happened the other day would've happened.

Hearing those words comforted me. I come from a family where all of them have been from Slytherin and I knew that some people thought that I was the heir, but no one had ever told it to me in the face. Hearing it from her and knowing what she thought about it gave me hope, hope to prove that I wouldn't be able to do such a thing.

I stood there watching her. She was sweeping the sand that had fallen from the mandrakes. She was alone. She was being natural. She was being herself. I left my broom side to an aconitum and I went directly to her. When I got to be beside her I grabbed her broom with delicacy; she turned around and told me something with an angry face, but I didn't listen to her. I left her broom side to side with a Belladonna and afterwards I looked her in the eyes and she stopped speaking. We stood a few seconds in silence, by the face she was making she didn't understand what was happening. Slowly I got closer to her until there was no space between us. I grabbed her by the cheeks and I gave her a hard hiss in her lips. They were humid and soft. My lips had missed hers so much. She grabbed me by my jumper and pushed me towards her. I lowered my hands and got her by her waist. Suddenly she pushed me away from her and looked me in the eyes. I looked at her too and I dedicated her a half smile.

A little breeze came from some of the windows of the greenhouse and with the sound that it made when it came and when it touched some plants, something similar to music appeared.

\- come one, take me. – I told her, indicating her to pass her smooth hands through my neck.

And so she did, and while she was placing her hands on my neck, I placed mine on her waist and gently we started to dance through the entire greenhouse. We arrived to dance a whole hour, in silence, she had leaned her head on my chest when she suddenly woke up from the dream she was immersed and she exclaimed:

\- Pipes!

Here eyes were looking to nowhere but they shined as if they had found something, maybe a solution to all her problems. She gave me a kiss and she left me, running to who knows where.


End file.
